Gameplay Scenario 4
Game play is on Hard Difficulty - Ver 1.9.7 Total move = 21 Starting gold = 245 + 244 Carry Forward = 489 (My own gameplay) Objective = Killed one of the leader and resist until end of turn. Secondary Objective = Kill both leader for early finished bonus. Defeat = Konrad died or TIme run-out with no leader being killed. Early Finished Bonus = 24 Gold per turn & 40% gold carry forward. In this scenario, you are starting off without Delfador to support you with his magic, hence you need to fight with brutal force of your own, though you still have Elrian as your Mage but still he is still fragile until being level up. On top of that, you also given a small keep to start with only 3 slot of hexa for you to recruit/recall, whereas both of your opponent leader are having 7 hexa for each of them. At the start, recalled your Elvish Riders and a Knight and then move Konrad to the village just East from your keep. This will trigger the captive Merman Fighter within that village to be released/rescued by Konrad, there are 2 Merman Fighters in this village move both of the Merman Fighter to go to the next village and used 1 of the Merman Fighter to released/rescued another 1 Merman Fighter in that village, this Merman Fighter will then used to released/rescued another nearby village which will give you another 2 more Merman Fighter. Send 1 of the Merman Fighter to the next nearest village inland (check the Merman Fighter movable hexa, one of them can captured the village inland) and another send it to the nearest village in the middle of the sea. In your second move, return Konrad to the keep, then send your Elvish Riders and a Knight crossing the river, normally both Elvish Riders will able to reach further then the Knight, the Knight should able to reach the village in the middle of the river. Recalled your another Knight, Mage Elrian (for magic support) and a Elvish Ranger. Move the Merman Fighter into a defensive line and the Merman Fighter which send to the middle of the sea to captured a extra village (but not the village with captor (Merman Fighter within) as this will make those Merman Fighter open for a killed as too near to the enemies and you will be outnumbered. On the 3rd move, return the Merman Fighter from the middle of the sea to the line of defence by the others Merman Fighter. Move those Elvish Riders and a Knight to the land. Move the another Knight, Mage Elrian and Elvish Ranger to the middle of the river. Recalled the remaining units and move Konrad to the river. In 4th move perfecting the defends line in the sea and use the Elvish Riders and a Knight to captured extra villages for more income. In 5th move return the Elvish Riders and a Knight to Konrad and made another defend line just beyond the 2nd inland village from your keep for better reinforcement and HP recovery. Wait until the sea and land emenies crash you or attack with any opening in the enemies defence line. Naga will some crash to your Merman Fighter defence line in the sea but some is stupid enough to come inland, if so use land unit to killed them. The land enemies never go into the sea, maybe due to my setting of units placement, but still land enemies units are more dangerous then the sea enemies units. Merman Fighter vs Naga Fighter is about 50/50 in fighting/survivality abilities, but if you did not manage it well, basically you are outnumbered by the Naga Fighter atleast in the 1st wave of attack to about 6 Naga Fighters to 5 Merman Fighters and by the time those Naga Fighters reaches your Merman Fighters is night time making your lawful Merman Fighter having penalties of -25% of which those Naga Fighters is a neutral to the time factor. So make your stand strong and get assistance with your land units especially has any Naga Fighter when on shore and stand on a sand hexa, use Elvish Ranger or Elvish Marksman or even Mage to destroyed them. When those land units reaches your units line of defences, it day break, their night benefit gone, making everyone (including yours) also having no effect on day i.e. 0%. Launch attack now, as you have the firststrike, use melee units on their Orchish Archer and range units on their Orchis Warrior if they survive (Orchis Warrior) killed them with your Knight as they have good hit rate and HP is high even being damage, survivalability from counter attack is higher. For the Merman Fighter now is the time to counter attack, you should be able to eliminate all or almost all of them with some assistance from land units as mention above. For me the 1st wave of Naga Fighter & Blood Bat has been destroyed down to only 1 Naga Fighter standing with only 22/32 HP left. Which this Naga Fighter has less then 20% killing ability in his counterattack move, and it is as good as died. The only downside in this time is I has -5 in my upkeep. And this -5 upkeep will be soon when into + in move 8, of which I still have 8/21 move to earn back my treasury. From now on, I think you can play quite well as the major treat being eliminated. Only with some resistance from the land which is still quite strong, but managable. Once the sea road being quite clear (you wont able to wait until truly clear if not you have not enough time to finish the map) move your Merman Fighter up to kill any sea enemies on your way and captured those village in the middle of the map and also released/rescued the last 3 more Merman Fighter in village captive. Then surround the sea leader with your 8 Merman Fighter and killed him at once all together. Then send all the Merman Fighter to released/rescued the last captive of Merman Fighter which are guarded by 2 Naga Warrior at the Northwest corner of the map and remember to send 1 Merman Fighter of yours whom has been levelled to level 2 (Merman Warrior) if possible to get the Storm Trident which at just North to those Naga Warriors and send 1 Merman Fighter to open the cage instead of attacking those Naga Warriors so that it releases another 4 units for you, with 2 more Merman Fighter, a Merman Initiate & a Merman Hunter, so you can have a overwheming units to destroyed those Naga Warrior. The land units getting close to the land leader little by little and also send some units to captured any village on the way. Until only the last 3 villages to the North of the land leader being left, kill the land leader, but still is your choice and battle circumstances, you may even captured all the village before killing the land leader. Killing enemy leader on the sea will lead you to Isle of The Damned and killing enemy leader on the land will lead you to Muff Malal's Peninsular both map also will be facing undead as your enemies. And if you able to killed both leader you can choose either map to play. This is my tactic in this scenario, I has read many other doing differently, but it may works too. Mostly said, send all those initial Merman Fighter straight to the Naga Warriors to released/resued the cage and take the Storm Trident then go for the sea leader, leaving behind most of the enemies going into a fight with Konrad and others land units, but I feel that may leave many unit being killed but maybe can earn much more gold form the early finish bonus, instead mine are quite slow and usually use up all the 21 moves. (Wondering : Why are the developer making some jokes with a Sea Orc name Bugg who has Royal & Intelligent as it treat and you can see that he even has a special Orb on top of his HP bar making him very suspecious for having him as just for fun, I have tried to left him survive by not attacking him, so hoping that winning the game without killing him, he maybe surrender to Konrad but seem that not happening, even letting him alone he will eventually be killed by my units counterattack, he is too weak especially he when into the land like a super stupid moron, killed his master before him also not happen anything either, just why having him? Really just for fun? That all?) Hope the above help your way for the Hard Difficulty. (Back to Heir to the Throne) --Balcon28 06:28, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Category:Gameplay